


A day to remember

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, RYUSEITAI having fun together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: RYUSEITAI, being the very close knit unit they are, often hang out and have a nice time, after all, even Yumenosaki's heroes deserve to have a free day from time to time. Today was no different, and Chiaki suggests for them to watch a movie together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI, i'm sorry it always takes me soooo long to post stories here. I want to apologize in advance if there are any inaccuracies about the cinema part, i didn't do any kind of research before writing this and i wrote the "cinema experience" based on my own knowledge, but i'm not sure if cinemas in Japan are the same. It started as a fun story but i really liked it so i decided to make it public. I hope you're all able to enjoy it as well!

"Haah..." Midori sighed. He had been waiting for quite a long time now, still Chiaki and Kanata were no where to be seen. He recalled what happened this morning, how his phone buzzed nonstop, flooded with Chiaki's texts. The third year wasn't scared of double texting at all, _'Or of spam texting.'_ Midori felt the need to point out inside his thoughts. It turned out RYUSEITAI had plans to reunite today for 'unit bounding', as the other members liked to call it, and Midori didn't reject the offer, he always had fun with them even if he wouldn't really admit it out loud. And now, here he was. He looked to the seat besides him, Shinobu and Tetora seemed happy playing on their phones. It had been 30 minutes already since the two older boys left. Midori rested his head on his arms, glancing at his phone he wondered if it would be better to call Chiaki to ask if everything was okay, but as soon as he reached for the device, steps approaching the desk could be heard. He looked up, only to meet familiar light brown eyes.

"We got this!" Chiaki said proudly, turning now to the other first years, who no longer had their attention focused on their phones.

"Oh, Taichou!" Tetora got up first "What movie is it?!" 

"The best one, it seems to be very popular, and that's why we took so long; the queues really are something here." He searched inside his pockets for the movie tickets. 

"This 'movie' is a story of 'courage' and 'adventure'~" Kanata sing-sang, "I believe Midori and Shinobu will have so much 'fun'."

Midori turned to them as he heard his name, and so did Shinobu, who seemed curious about what the blue haired boy meant.

"Shinkai-dono, I really appreciate it, de gozaru." The ninja held both hands in front of his chest "I may as well appreciate this movie session with all I can!" His eyes shone in excitement. Such scene brought a peaceful smile to Midori's lips. This only lasted some seconds though, because after hearing these words, Chiaki threw himself on the short boy, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Sengoku's words warmed my heart! They are the ones of a real hero! I am so proud!" He was starting to tear up and Midori furrowed his brows a bit, feeling sorry for his fellow first year.

"Now now, Chiaki." Kanata grabbed him by the neck and Chiaki tensed, releasing Shinobu almost automatically "We should walk to the 'cinema' or we will be late to the 'movie'."

"Hahaha..." the brunette laughed nervously, but brightened up right after "Kanata is right! Let's go, RYUSEITAI!☆"

"Yaaay!" The four of them announced happily and loudly as they started to walk towards the cinema.

All four of them, that excluded Midori, who didn't participate in the 'yay' scream at all and was now kind of embarrassed by his friends. Obviously after that everyone in the shopping mall would stare at them, and even though that was something Midori would rather avoid, it was too late now. Sighing again, he slowly got up and started following the others, making sure to not be left behind.

"I can't wait to see what the movie is about, de gozaru!" Shinobu started, excitement noticeable in his voice.

"Didn't Shinkai-senpai say it had something to do with adventure? But I can't wait either, any time spent with my friends is time well spent!" Tetora's huge smile really resembled Chiaki's now. RYUSEITAI was like a big family and whenever the group hung out all of them had fun no matter what. 

"That's right! The cinema lady told us this is the ideal movie for all ages!" Chiaki boomed, handing the tickets to the guy in front of the movie room's door. After some seconds of examining the tickets and making sure everything was okay, the guy handed each one of them a nice pair of 3D glasses and opened the door.

Going to the cinema was not a new experience to any of them, as the group had the habit to hang out together at least twice a month and the shopping mall was their place of choice most of times. They headed together to their seats and got comfortable, Chiaki bought a row of 5 seats so they would be able to stay together and sit next each other. 

"Are you all ready?!" Chiaki exclaimed, lifting his arms up.

Kanata pouted and hit the other boy's shoulder lightly "Chiaki, do not 'scream' in the 'movie room'." The brunette just laughed and scratched his neck, muttering an apology.

"Um, excuse me, can you move a bit to your side? We can't quite see the screen." The man sitting behind Midori said poking the taller boy, what caused him to tense and freeze. Okay, social interaction _really_ wasn't Midori's forte.

"Uhh- I... uhm..." shifting awkwardly in his seat, he tried to search for a position that would allow the man to enjoy the movie.

"Hey, Midori-kun" Shinobu whispered "We can exchange seats. Due to my short stature, no one will have problems to see the screen. Plus, there is no one sitting behind me, de gozaru." Midori internally thanked Shinobu for his life and automatically accepted to exchange seats. 

Everything seemed to be solved now, they all were comfortable in their seats and had their glasses in hand as the opening credits started playing. The whole room went silent when the 'Please put on your 3D glasses, the movie is about to start' warning showed up in the big screen. They all did as instructed and prepared to enjoy the pleasant time they expected to have.

And they had, until the familiar yellow pill-shaped creature showed up in the screen. Tetora frowned and squinted, he looked at his companions, trying to see if they were aware of what they were watching. Chiaki's smile didn't fade in the slightest, so the younger boy assumed Chiaki had _no idea_ what that movie was. 'Typical from taichou...' he thought. Same could be said about Kanata, the blue haired boy giggled softly as he watched the funny scenes. Shinobu seemed a bit confused, but he, too, was laughing. And at last, Tetora noticed how Midori tried to keep on a straight face. What only lasted for a few seconds before he got up from his chair, eyes shining in the way that only happened when he saw a cute mascot character. He moved his fists to the front of his chest, "Morisawa-senpai...... why didn't you say we were going to watch the Minions movie....?!"

...

They reached the movie's half time, and as usual the movie would be paused for 30 minutes, giving everyone time to buy food, drinks, or simply use the bathrooms. As all the other people left the room, the unit members were the last ones still inside it.

"Takamine! If I knew you liked minions that much, I would have scheduled this meeting sooner! Hahaha!" Chiaki grinned as he grabbed the tall boy's shoulder, only to have his hand slapped away.

"I do like everything that is cute... you should know that by now.." Midori's serious voice failed to hide the fact he was indeed enjoying the movie so far. And Chiaki knew it, even though he decided against teasing the first year any longer, much to Midori's relief.

"What about you, Kanata? Nagumo? Sengoku?" He smiled, getting up from his seat as the others did the same.

"I really like it so far, de gozaru!" Shinobu's innocence was always refreshing "It is fun and the theme is adequate to provide us with many laughs and excitement!"

"Chiaki never fails to 'please'." Kanata said, simple and short, with a sincere smile on his face.

Tetora muttered a 'it was nice' and walked out of the room. Chiaki lifted up one of his brows. That was weird behavior coming from the ryusei black. He would ask the young boy about it later, but knowing Tetora, it was better to leave him have his time for now.

"Who wants popcorn?!" Chiaki screamed happily, leaving the room and walking towards the popcorn shop, followed by the other 3 boys, who noticed that after 45 minutes they started to get hungry too.

While Chiaki and the others were busy with the popcorn, Tetora was in the bathroom. His face serious as he stared into the mirror. Just what did he get into? He... was enjoying the Minions movie. Why?! He had always despised those yellow orb abominations. He just didn't know, but he wouldn't let anyone find out about this. He was determined to keep a straight face and pretend he thought the movie was nothing more than OK. He washed his face and walked out to meet with his friends.

After the movie break was over, they all returned to the room, Chiaki carrying(or trying to) 4 medium popcorn bags, one for each of the first ears and one he would share with Kanata. Despite almost tripping multiple times, he made into his seat alive, and with all popcorn still in hands. Same with Kanata, who was carrying their cups of soda, even though he did it way more gracefully than the other third year. Shinobu had asked for sweet popcorn, apparently it was his favorite. Tetora got buttered popcorn, and Midori preferred the no-butter salty kind. Kanata grabbed his and Chiaki's popcorn bag, pulling soy sauce sachets from his pant's pocket and pouring the liquid inside the bag. Chiaki got a hand full of the soy sauce'd popcorn and ate it all at once. After the long time being friends with Kanata, he got used to the sauce's exquisite flavor and now didn't mind it at all.

The same warning from before showed in the screen again, making everyone go silent except for the occasional sounds of popcorn being chewed.

...

After the movie was over, the ending song was playing and Kanata's prediction from earlier seemed to turn real, because both Midori and Shinobu had big smiles on their faces as they hummed the Minions song together. Both third years smiled softly at that scene, a feeling of accomplishment filling Chiaki. Today's bonding was a complete success, he was so happy, he really did love every single one of them and wanted to see them happy as well. All of them got up and went to hand their 3D glasses back to the door guy from before, while walking Chiaki glanced at Tetora and could notice that despite his lips being pressed in a straight line, he did not look troubled or bothered anymore. This made the brunette smile once again. He loved his unit, they were like a family to him, and he wanted to spend many other days together like this. A reassuring smile from Kanata and a squeeze on his right arm was enough to let him know there were a high chance they would stay together for a long long time. It was all good, but for now, it was time to say goodbye to his friends and start thinking what they would do for their next meeting, and Chiaki had the feeling that the next one would be even better.


End file.
